gift
by rain8
Summary: Nothing can take eternity in that picture, nothing indeed


Okay major wreck alert! This was inspired by the wind hehe I mean, this is totally out of plan I just sat one day and typed it in. grammatical errors ahead! Warning this is a 4-chap story so please just bare with me. Sorry if you think that my fic is disgusting, I know that it is hehe and I wrote this with an aching head so there, my excuse for this lame fic hehe. This happens far, far away from the series so you might just be surprise to the plot because I myself made this 'up-until-now-I-can't-understand' story hehe. By the way, I'm asking for an apology for the new names, or the new attitudes that you may encounter here but time does change a person's attitude right? anyways, to my long run, this is sweet and icky (joke) it's to show the possible things that could happen between tow young, in-love persons. Okay! Ja' 

Another thing, ms word isn't running pretty darn well in my computer that's why I had to type in notepad… gomen nasai for the suppose to be capitalized words in small letters.

Gift 

By rain

Part 1: heart's dream

"Syao, you can't catch me!" a long brown-haired girl teased her boyfriend.

"Ahh, when I catch you, be afraid, be very afraid hehe" replied the tall wet boy running to catch her girlfriend in dear rain. Nothing can take eternity in that picture, nothing indeed, everything was so perfect, planned just for the two of them, two people laughing out loud, as time changes, everything also did. Looks, attitudes and the feelings they had for each other had even grown much deeper than what they were experiencing 6 years ago. Syaoran's hair was still the same but a lot of appearance came to view, like now, syaoran became taller and Sakura even more beautiful. Their love story, their shared moments, one year when they were 10 years old, two long, painful years when they were separated and now, three, god-given, fulfilled dreams… at last; they were together, as one…

"Aha… oooh" Sakura laughed her heart out. They were in the garden of Tomoyo's vacation rest house.

"Hey you guys there! Eating time!" Tomoyo yelled at the couple holding hands and laughing in the cold.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted for reply.

*One of the rooms

Sakura is wiping Syaoran's hair with a towel

"Syao, the shampoo suites your hair"

"You take good care of me that's why I'll make you the mother of my 5 children! Hehe" 

"Baka!"

Syaoran and Sakura are facing each other, his shirt is off.

In the dining room, tomoyo, syaoran and sakura are eating their favorite roast pork cooked by tomoyo's trusted butler, komito-sensei.

"Tomoyo you're really making me fat" 

"Well, you should blame your boyfriend for asking komito-sensei to cook your favorite dish" tomoyo smiled

"Aahhh, syao…" sakura smiled lovingly at syaoran

"You can't just make me fat hmp" 

Both of them laughed out while tomoyo smiled happily for her best friend who is very contented with her life, a wish she kept for 2 lonely years and finally, was granted.

"Hey I think Kim is here, I'll go check it out" syaoran stood up to see his friend in the door.

"Okay" sakura said

"I heard that Kim has a very big crush on you tomoyo!" sakura giggled. "You should have said yes to him earlier when we were still in tomoeda"

"Stop it sakura, you're making me blush" her best friend smiled.

"I'm done! The food was great komito-sensei"

"Why thank you sakura-chan." Bowed the old, kind butler. 

"I'm getting the dishes." Sakura stood up

"Come on now my sakura let's fix the dishes in the kitchen so that our two ahem friends can talk privately." Syaoran smiled

"Good idea!" sakura yelled out.

"Ahhh, sakura…" tomoyo and Kim blushes

*Kitchen

"Look at what you did! See I have this very big stomach! You're really making me fat!" sakura pretended to be irritated.

"Well, you look good with a big stomach" syaoran answered her with a pretend-to-be serious face

"Hah! If I get fat! I'm going to blame you!" sakura raised her voice, still pretending to be mad

"Oh, well, if you get fat, then…" syaoran stopped

"Then what?!"

"Nandemonai…"

"Aaaahhh!!!" sakura was starting to get annoyed..

"I like it when you scream like that hehe"

"Syao I'm getting irritated here…"

"I'm sorry hon, I was just trying to tell you that even if you get fat, you would still look very pretty"

"You enjoy washing huh?" sakura looked astounded at the boy washing bunches of plates.

"Well, I should serve my princess right?" syaoran said

"So what's the prize for the service?" sakura joked

"Well, umm, marrying me…"

"Aha! Touya would kill you!"

"I don't mind…"

"If you don't mind then I can't.."

"Can't what?"

"Can't live…"

"I love you…"

"Ahh, finish those! Stop teasing around!"

"Hai-hai sensei" syaoran laughed.

*Living room

"Ahh, tomoyo-chan, I really do apologize for coming here… you know…" Kim nervously said.

"Iie, I invited you right?" tomoyo blushed

"Ah, yeah…" kim smiled. "You know I envy sakura and my best friend. Isn't it magic, they're together for three years already"

"Hai, I'm very happy for the both of them, this Wednesday is their anniversary"

"I wish I could have someone…"

"Huh?"

"Er, nothing…" Kim joked

Unknown to them, two persons were eavesdropping

"I really think this is bad syao"

"Hehe, that Kim can't really do the job! He's sooo shy!" syaoran murmured

"As if you weren't like that before, even worse!"

"Ahhh!"

"I love you…" sakura whispered as he tapped syaoran's nose. Syaoran lovingly replied an affectionate smile.

*Star gazing

They sat under the sakura tree, syaoran's arms is on sakura's body, she's resting her head on syaoran's chest as both of them watch the stars.

"Sakura…"

"Hai?"

"Nothing… just saying the name of my wife…"

"Eheh baka"

"Make a wish!" sakura saw a shooting star.

Syaoran held her hand, "it's already here… I have nothing else to wish for…" he look deeply in her green eyes.

" I could kiss you if you always make me smile like that…" sakura dropped deeply into his melting precious pools.

"I have nothing else to wish for sakura… nothing…" syaoran's eyes reflected such shining glitter.

She kissed him and after a while, "sakura, I am serious about what I said in the kitchen…"

"What? The you-don't-mind-onichan?"

"No, marrying you…" " I love you…" syaoran whispered

" That's the 3rd time this day" sakura blushes even more.

"Because it's what I have to say, always…"

" I know… that's why I'm marrying you…" syaoran kissed her sakura still under the star's light.

*Room of sakura and tomoyo

"Oooh sakura, I think I'm falling for him…"

"That's good news tomoyo! I'm so happy!" both girls giggled  

"He said he miss my long hair but he also said that I'm still very pretty with my new short hair"

"You are! My best friend is very pretty!"

"Sakura, you too… you look good with long hair."

"Thanks tomoyo!"

"So, what else? What did you and syaoran do a while ago?"

"Do?" sakura innocently asked

"Yeah, do…" tomoyo smiled teasing sakura.

"Nothing, ehee, nothing…" "Ahh, tomoyo, we, I mean, do you think I'm still very young?"

"Young for what?"

"Well, we were talking about ano, hah" sakura gasped

" I know that oto-san trusts me and also onichan even though he still has the forever teasing me monster thing loves me too"

"Sakura, go straight to the point"

"Okay, tomoyo, ano, we were planning about marriage…"

"Nani?!?" tomoyo stood up in their bed.

"Sakura blushed

"But, but you're only both sixteen!"

" I know I know but I, I… tomoyo you're my best friend and I know that you understand that when I say yes, I mean it… tomoyo, I have this feeling inside me that says, he's the one… the one I will marry… I love him so much and for the 2 years that we were not together, my life was the same as the cold wind and when he came back that day, he gave me something I didn't think I would have… life showed me the true meaning of happiness…"

*Sea view, the next day

They were looking at a harbor in Hokkaido.

Both are in partners of course. Sakura and syaoran are holding hands looking at the scenery while tomoyo and Kim are sitting under the tree eating ice creams.

"Wow!  This is fascinating! My one month would be filled with joy here!" sakura excitedly cheered. Syaoran fixes her hair falling down to her face as he smile to the girl he is very in love with.

"Come on, let's take pictures! Those neon-cute-small shots! Come on! Sakura pulls syaoran.

"Yes master…" he teased.

There were pictures of them hugging, the others were just formal, syao's hand is on sakura's shoulders and some are bloopers for both of them are sticking their tongues out as they laughed through the whole day.

*The night of their anniversary

"Syao, tomoyo and kim do really make a good couple"

"Yeah"

They were on the living room watching their favorite evening show (Fushigi Yuugi hehe)

"Guess they don't have any idea of coming home" 

"Don't worry, they know how to commute hey look at that fat guy!" sakura laughed out as syaoran stared at her girlfriend and what else could he want than hearing sakura laugh. Syaoran held sakura's hand and took her in the balcony, underneath the bright light of the shining moon.

"Syao, where are we going now? I'm still watching the TV show" he stood right in front her as he put his hands on sakura's eyes.

"Syao, what are you doing?"

"Don't open your eyes okay?" he whispered in the sweetest tone.

"Is this another game? Coz I'm still really going to watch that TV show"

He held out something from his pocket as he took sakura's hand

"Syaoran…"

"I, syaoran Li will only forever offer my life for you, sakura kinomoto…" sakura opened her eyes exactly while he was sliding a golden ring into her finger. The ring had the mark of their names inside. Syaoran Li and Sakura Li were implanted in the luminous, golden ring.

Sakura was stunned and speechless as the tears were the only answer.

"Happy anniversary my angel…"

"Syao…"

"Shhh…" syaoran leaned forward to give her a kiss.

One tear fell, as the kiss didn't break as they found themselves into one of the rooms

Their bodies fitted perfectly and its as magical as perfect as the candle light decorated the whole silent room, blessed with two persons still kissing, one on top of the other, syaoran's arms supports his weight for sakura to fell comfortable. Still together in their lips, syaoran paused "sakura…?" syaoran looked intently at his girlfriend asking her if she was sure and she smiled seeing the most sincere, wonderful brown eyes in the whole world, the sweetest, those eyes she would stare forever

"Mmm…" she replied contently unspoken with the permission she needed to feel with him… her loving protector…

They found themselves free from those prison-like clothes and no one was there but just the two of them together with their body pressed as one and nothing would make sakura happy but to be in syaoan's loving arms.

"Sakura…I love you…"

" I know syao, I know…. I love you too…" tears were flowing with joy

Syaoran kissed her that felt like forever as he moves his way in gently trying not to hurt his precious, precious sakura.

"Syaoran……"

"Sakura…."

The twinkling, little stars together with the big, smiling moon lights up the whole, dark sky watching two persons divinely intertwined, connected completely, lips, hands, bodies, hearts and souls as one. Their very first…

Part 2: one sweet news

The next morning, sakura is wrapped down comfortably in syaoran's embrace as he looked down to his angel sleeping like a child

"Sakura, I love you so…" he whispered to a sleeping girl as he kissed her forehead once more.

Both tomoyo and Kim were still sleeping so no one knew what happened except the shining diamonds that hang up high in the night.

The couple was up as they walk along the countryside. Syaoran's arm is on sakura's shoulders.

"Why are you so quite pinky?"

"Pinky? Hehe" sakura giggled. "Nothing… just thinking…"

"Of what? I'll buy ice cream" syaoran bought sakura her favorite chocolate triple trip.

"Syao, I just want you to know…" sakura stopped and looked at him straight. Her eyes reflecting her heart. The clouds slowly wonder in design as the wind gently listens to their spirit. "I don't regret anything about anything that happened between us… for the past three years that we shared, I have never felt like this before… I want to thank you for that…" she turned to gaze at the ocean-like stricture above her. Sakura was looking at the peaceful, white sky with pure, fluffy clouds drifting little by little as he felt someone's arms. He held her tight, an embrace so heart-drenching she didn't want to let go. She responded to his arms as she heard Syaoran whispered in her ear, "how could I ever tell you how much you completed my life…" he steadily held her, staying in that place for quite some time. "Hay sakura, what could have happen to me if I never knew you…" "With you, I have found eternity and I know for the rest of my life, I could never ever leave you…I love you… so soooo much…"

"Promise?" sakura murmured 

"I promise…"

They were in a park watching little kids playing all around. Some were flying kites, some were just teasing each other and made the two reminisce the story of their past. "Remember the day in the elevator? I could never forget… you called me by my first name, for the very first time…"

"I remember, I could never forget that pain I had inside when you grasped my hand away, I could never afford to see you not with me, I could never afford to loose you, not now, not ever…" he looked up to sakura for his head is on sakura's lap

"Well, good thing you came back! If you didn't, I would have been with irigizawa-kun now" sakura teased.

"You will?"

"No…"

*In a store

"I'll go get the apples you want for touya and father."

"Aha" sakura nodded.

"Now, where did she go?" syaoran looked for her and was surprise to see sakura in the baby's clothes area.

"May I help you maam?" an attendant asked

"Ah, iie…" sakura smiled

"Maam, are you expecting a baby?"

"Ah …"

"Yes…" syaoran suddenly answered for her.

 "Do you want anything here? Hon?"

"Iie, nothing dear…"

"Excuse me sir, I think she likes this one bright dress with the pink petals sir," the attendant said

"Please wrap it for me maam, I'll buy it."

"Syao, you don't have to… I mean…"

"It's okay honey." He smiled

"Thank you sir, please come back again." The attendant smiled as she turned the packed dress to syaoran.

*In a bench near a fountain, two persons are sitting so closely.

"You didn't really have to buy that…"

"you like it, I like it, hon, it's okay."

"Demo, I mean… we're not having a baby…"

"Then we'll make one…" he joked out.

"Silly!" she smiled to a guy cuddling her and she rests her head into his shoulders.

*Rest house

"Where have you two been?" tomoyo welcomed them with a question

"Yeah, hey brad, where did you go?" kim added

"You really do look like married couples already" syaoran teased

"Stop it men" kim blushes tremendously as he punches some hard-to-be hits on syaoran's stomach as both of them ended up beating each other, laughing

* It's nighttime and syaoran and sakura are in the pool, walking, looking at the clear water.

"Aahhh! Cockroach!" sakura screamed as accidentally, syaoran who is holding her fell in the murky water pool.

"Eeeh! Gomen-nasai! Syaoran!" sakura was really sorry for syaoran's fall. Syaoran went up and just smiled to her.

"That's okay…" and she was melted with the same smile again. One of the million traits why she fell tremendously head over heels for the guy. He was quiet but determined, calm but courageous, focused but calm and all the never-ending adjectives…

"You're so wet…" sakura touches his face with both hands. She removes his polo gently as syaoran permits a young lady undressing him. Sakura looks at him, as syaoran understood her eyes, he removes her dress unhurriedly as he guides her to slowly lie down. They were hidden in one of the big trees as both of them called out each other's names. The warm, smiling sun woke them up, there, they were in one big embrace, their clothes acted as a blanket.

*The next two weeks

"Can you pass that apple pie again ehe tomoyo"

"Sakura, you eat a lot. I thought these apples were for your brother, hey syaoran where did you learn how to bake apple pies?"

"Because of my mom"

"Aham" sakura coughed

"Eat slowly pinky" syaoran got her a glass of water as he bent down to guide Sakura to drink. Both of them were holding the glass. 

"Oh by the way, when did you start eating apple pies and yogurt for dinner?"

"Amm, just last night." Still munching on her dessert.

"Ahh, okay." Tomoyo hid her wonder.

"Tomoyo, could you give me that bread."

*In tomoyo's bedroom

"Sakura, I'm sorry for going out late with kim"

"You don't have to apologize, that's fine. I'm happy that everything is going okay with the two of you"

"No, I think I should really apologize, I can't just leave you all by yourself here"

"I'm okay tomoyo, syaoran is with Me." she smiles as she continues brushing her hair.

"Sakura is that?!"

"Huh?"

"A ring!!!"

"Oh, he gave this to me on our anniversary, I wasn't able to tell you because we were both busy. Gomen nasai."

"Daijobu my best friend."

"Okay, goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Night-night, wait, you know, you're blooming these past few days, something is different."

"Just an illusion tomoyo, ehehe, I'll sleep now."

"Okay"

*In the pool, early in the morning.

"Aww! This is for you" sakura splashes water on syaoran

"Ahhh! Let me go!" sakura laughed

"Oh no, I won't ehe"

"Ahh…"

"Sakura?"

"I'm not feeling so good."

"Come on, I'll take you to bed. What's hurting?"

"Syao, what happened to sakura?" tomoyo worriedly asked.

"I'm okay tomoyo, I just felt dizzy, that's all, I'm fine."

Later at night, sakura was feeling okay as she talked to tomoyo in the terrace.

"Sakura…"

"Mm?"

"Do you like to have a baby?"

"Of course! You do know that I really like babies right? Why did you ask?" she answered with delight while eating some cookies syaoran made for her.

"Ahh, nothing…you should sleep now…"

"Okay. Night tomoyo!" sakura hugged her best friend before she went to bed.

Sakura and syaoran are watching TV. Their position, a girl in between a sitting guy.

"Are you alright now? Do you fell okay?"

"Syao, yes that was nothing, forget about yesterday ok?" she held his face

"Ahh—"

"Sakura!"

Sakura ran up to the kitchen as syaoran followed her worriedly. Sakura vomited.

*Under the sakura tree

"Syaoran…. I think we're going to have a baby…"

"Aaahh---" syaoran was overjoyed that he didn't know what to say. He twirled her around

"Aha, syaoran our dream has finally been fulfilled!"

"I'm a father! I'm a father!!!" he swings her gently as he kisses her.

"Stop, it's tickling ehee"

*Tomoyo's room

"Tomoyo? Please say something"  
"I know this would happen… I knew it that you two have been…"

"Are you mad at me? Gomen…"

"Don't say sorry, I understand I'm not mad sakura I am very much thrilled that now your wishes are with you" tomoyo cried in her arms

"Why are you crying tomoyo? Please stop crying, you're making me cry too"

"Because I can't, I mean, sakura you are now finally a mother and I'm just… I'm just, I don't know what to say."

"Me too, me too tomoyo, everything was a surprise, me and Syaoran's gift…"

Meanwhile, in the boy's room

"Men, this is good news but…"

"But what?" syaoran asked

"How about her father, her weird brother?"

"Man, I'll marry her."

"How about your future? Your studies?"

"I'll work, I have made up my mind Kim, I'm going to marry her and be the father of our child. This is my responsibility and I'm ready to sacrifice everything for her and our baby!"

"Men, you love her so…"

"Why shouldn't I? She gave me my dreams."

That night, sakura and syaoran stayed at the same room.

"Sakura, right after we go back to Japan, let's marry"

"Okay, I'll tell dad and brother." Syaoran is holding sakura's belly

"Hey little champ? Can you hear father? Hey, I'm so happy that you became part of our lives."

"Syao, I'm so happy that we're having this…"

"Not as happier as I am sakura, not as happier…"

Part 3: challenges

*At home

"Please let me marry your daughter sir." Syaoran pleadingly asks for permission. 

"Sakura?" her father glanced at her in a worriedly face

"Father, please allow us." Sakura bowed her head.

"Plase sir, I love your daughter and I'm willing to be her husband and father"

"Father?" mr.fujitaka's voice was in conjecture.

"Dad, we're having a baby…" silence filled the room.

Late that night

"Oto-san…"

"Huh" mr.fujitaka sighed.

"Are you mad at me tousan?"

"No, sakura." Her father smiled.

"Disappointed?"

"Sakura, I don't blame you for anything that you chose or did…" he paused. "And, it was at the same age when your oka-san had your brother. And for that, I understand."

"Arigatou otosan!" sakura hugged her father.

"You have grown a lot, I guess you're no longer the small 10 year old girl I had before, you're a mother now…"

"Dad, I will always be your girl…"

"Hay, sakura, yes, you can marry…"

"I love you so dad!"

"I love you too sakura, I love you too…"

The next day,

"Syaoran, I am entrusting my one and only daughter to you. She is now in your hands. I am allowing you to marry her."

"Arigatou gozaimasu oto-san"

"You may take sakura in your house when you like."

"Me and sakura decided to transfer tomorrow morning oto-san."

"Okay, I'll take you there."

"Thank you father." 

*Syaoran's house

"Hello, sakura?"

"Hai?"

"This is tita sonomi, I just want to say congratulations and I'm happy for you and syaoran and of course the baby. Don't forget to invite me in your wedding and the christening of my niece okay?"

"Okay tita sonomi. Arigatou, we won't forget to invite you."

"Who's that honey?"

"Tita sonomi, I think father gave her our new number."

"I've prepared the table, let's eat now honey." Syaoran guided sakura to the dining room.

Dingdong! Dingdong!

"Hai hai coming!" sakura went off hurriedly to get the door. "Who could be this early?" Dingdong! "Coming!"

Sakura was shocked to see touya in the door.

"Oni-chan?" she was still not moving.

"Is it true?" 

"Please come in."

"Sakura, answer me!"

"Hai…" she bowed her head,

"How can you let such a thing happen?! You destroyed your dream!"

"Oni-chan, what are you saying? Having this baby is my dream!"

"Stop saying the word baby! It doesn't suite you! Look at yourself, look how young you are!" touya raised his voice.

"Why do you speak so harsh words to me?! Why can't you just be happy for me!"

"I'm not going to let you two marry! What can that spoiled brat give you?"

"Everything! Everything I will ever want because he loves me!"

"What? What did you just say?" he was about to hit her when syaoran stopped him. He was fixing their things down the hall when he rushed up because he heard noises.

"Touya, please don't"

"How dare you do this to my sister! How dare you make her a mother in such an immoral age! You irresponsible guy!" touya hit syaoran in the face but syaoran didn't fight back. He fell down and sakura cried off to him.

"Yamete! Yamete touya!"

She sobbed as she was shaking her hands to wipe the blood from the hit syaoran received.

"Yamete onegai oni-chan… onegai…"

Touya left with anger as he cried in his car.

*In a restaurant

"Yuki, you don't know how painful it is loose a sister, I love her so much and now…"

"Touya, if you love her truly, you'll let her go." "And who ever said that she's leaving you? Sakura won't ever leave you; she would still be your one and only sister so it's okay. Just understand that they really love each other."

"But she's too young, so, so young and that brat! I knew it, I should have interfered in their relationship earlier now it's too late…"

"People do make mistakes, you know that touya and plus, what are you worrying? I know how much syaoran loves your sister, trust me"

Part 4: cherry-blossoms rain. Long waited moment.

Sakura wore a simple wedding gown with sakura petals designed on the sides with a crown-like headband embroided with peach petals. She looked like a goddess and Syaoran was in awe.

All of syaoran and sakura's family were present, even their friends in 4th grade like reika and the rest. Tomoyo was crying and her boyfriend, Kim comforts her.

"I can't believe my best friend is wearing the gown I designed for her 6 years ago…"

Syaoran choked his breath when he saw sakura come out from the dressing room with an angelic dress. God, he was taken aback, his mouth left wide opened. Both of them were looking through each other's eyes as sakura walked down the aisle with Mr. Fujitaka on her side as for the two of them, they were hearing such angel hymns that echoed through the whole church.

"You're so beautiful…" those were the only words syaoran could ever say.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest divinely announced. Both of them clapped their hands when they kiss, some cried for joy but still there was no sign of touya's arrival.

"Oto-san! I'm married now!" sakura glisten with sparkle

"Hai hai my sakura"

"I will take good care of my wife father." Syaoran hugged Mr. Fujitaka.

"I know son, I know." He smiled back.

"Here, I'm giving this to you, for the only best friend in the whole world." Sakura hugged a crying tomoyo while giving the bouquet of sakura flowers.

"Sakura, syaoran, I can still recall yesterday when you two always fight" reika teases.

"Congratulations." Kim and the rest commented.

"Thank you very much." Both of them replied at the same time.

"Meiling!" sakura exclaimed. "I thought you wouldn't make it"

"Of course I will, I can't missed such an important event to syaoran's life! My favorite cousin!"

"Thank you…"

"Welcome sakura… I'm so delighted to see the baby!" she smiled as she touched her belly.

"Meiling!"

"Hey bro! Finally, your long-awaited dream!" "You were just so young yesterday and now! A father, you're really a big shot bro!"

"Oh, how pretty!" syaoran's mom giggled. They went to Japan straight from Hong Kong.

"Kirei! Who made this dress! Absolutely wonderful!"

"Wowo! Sakura-chan you're hair is sooo long!" syaoran's sisters gather with amusement.

"I'm so happy to be your second mother sakura."

"Thank you mom."

"Oni-chan is really an excited guy, I bet the two of you will have 5 children!"

"Iie, 10! Eheh" syilang and sawin, syaoran's sisters teased.

"Syilang stop it!" syoaran interfered.

"Oooh, oni-chan is blushing! Eheh" 

"They're so cute syao…" sakura played with syaoran's two younger sisters.

"And naughty too…" syaoran added as all of them laughed

"Sakura-chan, just an advice dear, when syaoran asks you to---- (ooops, hentai alert! ^^) Don't do it okay? He's really such a child sometimes and want to be always on to- - - p ehehe" syaoran's mom laughed out as sakura blushes really hard.

"Mom, stop it…" syoaran was colored in red.

"Oh, looks like my handsome son, now the father of the house is getting shy"

"Don't worry sakura-chan give your brother some time, he can't afford to see your cry so don't worry, one day, he'll come to realize and understand everything. Just give him some time fairy princess" Yukito patted sakura.

"Honto ni?"

"True." He smiled

"Syaoran, I envy you for marrying such a pretty girl." Yukito praised.

"Arigatou yukito. I am very much blessed for having her in my life."

"Well, I wish you all the luck and many, many wonderful small sakuras and syaorans."

"Yukito!" sakura blushed.

"We will don't worry yukito." Syaoran responded smiling.

*At their home

"Mom, arigatou… now I am finally a wife of the person I love the most and soon, I will have my very first born…" sakura cried once more for nadeshiko, the beautiful picture of her mom she kept with her since she was just young.

*After 5 more months, sakura's stomach began bulging out really big and the baby is even starting to kick.

* In their room

Sakura looks at her new figure, her long russet hair tangles in a clam her dad gave her, she stood there looking at the mirror image. Her dress colored in a cream-pink pat, touching her belly, she felt someone on her back embracing her. "See I told you, even with a big stomach, you're still pretty, my prettiest wife…" syaoran murmured as the couple still stands in front of a long reflector. Syaoran carried sakura into their bed and fixes the pillows for her as they read a bedtime story for their little angel.

*At the garden of their house

"Honey, you buy too much" sakura drank her milk

"this junior is really kicking hard huh?! Oooh baby, what do you like? This red or that yellow dress?" syaoran is talking to sakura's belly

"syao… baby syao… oooh, it's kicking…" sakura acclaimed with excitement when she saw someone on their gate.

"oni-chan…" she went to open the gate.

"huh" touya sighed.

"you're still very pretty…"

"arigatou…"

"sakura, gomen… gomen it took me 5 months before realizing…"

"it's okay oni-chan…" she hugged him

"I love you so sister, promise you'll invite to my second sister's christening.

"promise!"

Syaoran went near them

"you!!! ehee, fooled you huh? Sorry for that punch bro."

"ie, it's okay."

"if you don't take good care of my sister, I would kill you! ehe" he joked out.

*after 4 more months, sakura gave birth to a healthy baby girl named nadeshiko

fin! Pyuweeee this was painful! I did this for the whole day and men, I was soooo dumbfolded… you know nayways arigatou! Love you

.


End file.
